


behind the bleachers

by prankingteapot



Series: fire emblem [18]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, ch 1 is male reader pov, ch 2 is sev/lucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: You spend Lucina’s break from cheer practice with her, but get caught by Severa afterwards.
Relationships: Lucina (Fire Emblem) & Reader, Lucina (Fire Emblem) & Severa
Series: fire emblem [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558153
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i was going through some old folders on my flashdrive and found some art that made inspiration strike, hope you like it!

* * *

You were a bit surprised that she’d agreed to go along with you, but certainly weren’t complaining. From your observations about her, you’d thought that Lucina was only concerned with following the school rules and getting good grades, but to see the little gleam in her eyes when you’d asked if she’d maybe like to spend her break from cheer practice with you behind the bleachers was definitely a pleasant surprise that maybe there was a second side to her. A naughty side that you were growing more eager to see by the second.

It seemed a secret enough place that she’d taken you, tucked deep under the bleachers where the eyes of her fellow cheerleaders or other potential students probably couldn’t see what was going on, and before you had too much time to think about it, Lucina was grinding against you, awakening your cock even more in your pants. You’d already been at half mast, due to the excitement from sneaking away with Lucina, but it didn’t take long before your pants suddenly felt like they were too tight. You knew that she could definitely feel your excitement, and she paused her grinding to turn around and get to her knees in front of you. You looked down and watched with more surprise as she unzipped your zipper and fished your cock out, licking her lips and she stroked her hand up your shaft. 

“Oh, it’s bigger than I was expecting,” she said, before dipping her head to lick at the tip. You groaned as she took the head into her mouth, wrapping her lips tightly around it. She pushed her head down, taking more of your shaft into her mouth. You watched, amazed, as she took a bit more before coming back up, taking you out of her mouth and looking up at you. 

“I need this inside me now,” she said, letting go of your cock. She got on all fours and you got down behind her, right there on the grass under the bleachers. You took a moment to admire her skirt before flipping it up, and were greeted by another surprise.

“No panties?” you asked, surprised as you stared at her bare ass and pussy. 

“It makes me feel naughtier, and it’s more convenient,” she replied. You then realized that this wasn’t the first time she’d probably snuck away with someone during cheer practice, which only added to your excitement. You reached down and grasped your cock, guiding it between her legs. She spread her legs a bit wider as you pushed the tip against her slit, feeling how wet she already was. Gently, you pushed the tip inside her, groaning with her as you felt her slick, wet walls surround your cock. You tested the waters a bit before pushing fully inside her, rocking your hips and using just the tip to penetrate her hole. 

“S-stop teasing!” she cried out after a moment. “Just put it in me already.” 

You couldn’t argue with that, eager yourself for the sensation of feeling her walls completely envelope your cock. With one steady push, you entered her fully, your pelvis pressed against her ass. You took a moment to enjoy the feeling of being fully inside her before pulling back out, slowly, feeling her walls grasp your cock. You didn’t let too much time linger before you were pushing back into her and building up a quicker rhythm of pumping into her. 

“Oh, yes, just like that,” she moaned, as you hit a speed that was just below frantic. With each push forward into her, she would moan and push back into you, moving with you as you both worked up the pleasure. You were vaguely aware of the grip you had on her skirt, the fabric bunched in your hands as you pounded her. You looked down and groaned at the sight of your cock pumping wildly into her, unable to believe that this was happening. The sounds of her moans pushed you on, and you threw back your head as you upped your speed the slightest bit, thrusting harder and faster into her. Your pleasure was building, and you knew it wouldn’t be long before you were finished. 

“Lucina, I’m gonna cum, where—”

“Inside! Do it inside me, I like the feeling!” 

You groaned again at her words, and tightened your grip on her hips as you felt yourself nearly hit your peak from them alone. You felt her walls grip your cock tighter, her moans quickly increasing in pitch. Suddenly you felt her walls clamp down tightly around your cock, and she let out a loud moan as she came on your cock. The sensation pushed you to your own peak, and with a groan and single last push forward, you came too, spilling your load deep inside her. Through your own orgasm you felt her walls trying to milk your cock for all its worth, and you eagerly gave her every bit you could with a few small final thrusts. 

Once you were spent, you waited a moment before pulling out of her, taking a moment to admire your work before you both stood back up on shaky legs. Lucina reached down to fix her skirt, and you quickly tucked yourself back into your pants, before Lucina leaned against you once more. 

“That was a nice way to spend a break, thank you.” 

Before you could open your mouth to reply, another voice piped up from behind you. 

“God, there you are, Lucina.” 

Severa, also dressed in her cheerleader uniform, came towards you two. She gave you a quick up and down look before looking to her friend. 

“I should have known you were sneaking off again,” she said, grabbing her friend’s arm and pulling her away from you. “Come on, it’s time to go back to practice now.” 

You watched the girls go, and couldn’t help but overhear Severa’s last comment before they disappeared.

“Next time you sneak away with him, you should invite me, too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severa takes matters into her own hands after practice.

* * *

“You just can’t stop sneaking off during our breaks, can you?”

It was after practice was over, and the locker room had cleared out except for Severa and Lucina. Severa decided to take matters into her own hands and confronted Lucina before either of them could change out of their cheer uniforms, cornering her in front of her locker.

Lucina was startled by her sudden assertiveness. “Wh-what are you…?”

“Don’t play dumb with me, Lucy,” Severa snapped. “One of these days, you’re going to get caught by someone who’s not me and you’ll get your ass kicked out!”

Lucina rolled her eyes. “I think you’re just jealous.”

She was right, but Severa didn’t want to admit that, or admit to what she was jealous of. If she had half the amount of boys drooling over her that Lucina did, she would sneak off just as much, but there was also something about Lucina herself that made Severa herself want some time alone…

Kind of like how alone they were now.

“Me? Jealous? Please. I’m not a little slut like you are.” As she spoke, Severa’s face came closer and closer to Lucina’s, and when she spat the word slut, Lucina’s breath hitched in her chest.

“Severa...”

Lucina’s face was dark red, and her lips were ever so slightly parted...Severa needed them on hers right this instant. 

“Do you like when I call you a slut?”

“I...” Their eyes met and Severa could tell Lucina wanted the same thing she did.

“Kiss me, you dirty girl.”

Their lips smashed together, tongues immediately darting into each other’s mouths in a fit of sudden passion. Their bodies pressed together as they made out, and Severa could feel herself get wet at the sensation. Her hand shot down, snaking under Lucina’s skirt and prodding at her soaking wet nethers. Both girls gasped, breaking the kiss. 

“Oh, you didn’t even wear any panties, you naughty slut.”

“Severa, please,” Lucina panted. “D-don’t tease me...”

“Only if you give me what I want,” Severa said.

Lucina nodded and reached under Severa’s skirt. She lowered the other girl’s panties just enough to get her hand in, effortlessly slipping a finger inside her. Severa let out a long, low groan before doing the same and plunging her middle finger inside Lucina. The girls stood in that spot, fingering each other and moaning and panting into each other’s faces, occasionally giving each other sloppy kisses.

“God, you’re so wet for me,” Severa moaned. Lucina responded with a moan of her own and a thrust of her hips, desperate to get even closer. 

“Did you moan like this for that boy earlier? Were you nice and loud for him when he fucked you? Huh?”

“Y-yeah,” Lucina whimpered. “Gods, Severa, your dirty talk is turning me on so much..!”

“Oh, I can tell,” Severa said, picking up her finger’s pace. “You’re such a naughty slut when you put on this uniform, huh?”

“Yes!” Lucina writhed against the locker, letting out little moans and groans as Severa fingered her.

“Where did that boy cum earlier?” Severa demanded.

“I-inside me...I let him cum inside me!”

“You like letting boys cum inside your slutty pussy?”

“F-fuck, yes!”

As much fun as Severa was having, she couldn’t help but notice the finger inside her own pussy slowing down. 

“Don’t slow down, Lucy,” she said, almost in a begging tone. “I need you to finger fuck me the way that boy fucked you.”

Lucina nodded and picked up her pace until they were fingering each other at the same speed. 

“Oh, fuck, yes!” Severa moaned. Her free hand shot up and grasped Lucina’s chest over her uniform top. Lucina let out a groan from the sensation while Severa gasped at what she felt. 

“You didn’t even wear a bra?”

Lucina nodded, whimpering in the throes of pleasure. “My b-boobs are small enough...I don’t need one.”

“Fuck...” Severa growled. She didn’t think it was possible for her to be any more turned on in this moment. Her free hand grabbed the bottom of Lucina’s top and rolled it up, letting Lucina’s modest mounds out against the open air. Her small, pink nipples were practically begging for Severa’s mouth, so she leaned down and wrapped her lips around one.

“Severa!” Lucina moaned. “Ah, fuck!”

Severa suckled on Lucina’s nipple, savoring the sound of her moans above her and switching whenever she felt Lucina take a deep breath between her gasps and moans. In the frenzy brought on by Lucina’s tits being in her mouth, Severa didn’t even notice that her pussy wasn’t being fingered anymore. All she cared about in that moment was Lucina’s body.

She’d been on Lucina’s breasts and steadily fingering her for several moments when Lucina arched her back and cried, “Severa! I think I’m close…!”

“You gonna cum for me?” Severa taunted.

Lucina nodded quickly. “Y-yes!”

“Oh, you’re not gonna cum on just my finger, Lucy.” 

Severa dropped to her knees and spread Lucina’s legs with her hands. “I’m going to taste you while you cum.”

“Gods, yes!”

Severa leaned in and admired Lucina’s soaking wet folds for just an instant before diving in, licking her juices up desperately as if it was her last day on Earth. She was down there for seconds before Lucina’s entire body tensed up above her. 

“Severa, I’m cumming! Fuck!” Lucina cried out loudly as she came on Severa’s tongue. She savored the taste and the sounds and watched in awe as Lucina’s body tensed above her. She ate her out eagerly while her orgasm passed, and once Lucina had finally come down, she pulled away, Lucina’s juices trailing down her chin.

She stood and grabbed Lucina in another lust-filled kiss. As they made out, Severa walked them over to a bench in the middle of the locker room. Once they’d reached their destination, Severa broke away and sat down, sliding her panties the rest of the way down her legs. 

“Don’t think you’re getting out of this that easy, Lucy,” she said, spreading her legs once her panties were off. “Now it’s your turn to eat me out.”

Lucina wordlessly dropped to her knees and got straight to work, licking and prodding Severa’s folds with her tongue.

“Yes, lick my pussy,” Severa gasped, hand reaching down to grab a fistful of Lucina’s dark blue hair.

She really thought she’d last longer, but the instant Lucina’s tongue brushed against her clit, her body tensed up and she let out a loud groan. 

“Oh, fuck! Lucina! I’m cumming!” Lucina returned the favor she was given by dutifully eating Severa out while her orgasm washed over her. “Yes, just like that!”

Once Severa had calmed down and her orgasm had passed, she let Lucina get back to her feet. 

“O-okay,” she panted. “I’ll let you go now. But you have to promise to bring me next time you hook up with that guy!”

“Of course,” Lucina said, clearly out of breath. “And we should do this again more often...”

Severa’s impulse was to call her a slut again, but she was feeling pretty slutty herself, so she said, “fuck yeah, we’re definitely doing this again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got so into this story that i had to write a second part right away, oop. the third part will probably be here in the next couple of days. hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severa and Lucina join forces to show you a good time.

A couple of days after your adventure with Lucina behind the bleachers, you were surprised to hear her invite you for some alone time. This time, however, she asked for you to wait until after practice, which was fine by you, because that meant you wouldn’t get interrupted like the last time.

You were not prepared for what she had planned.

You arrived at the same place as last time a bit early, and while you waited, you thought about what you and Lucina did last time, and you wondered what you would do this time while lightly touching yourself over your pants. You figured Lucina would appreciate it if you were ready to go right when she arrived. When you were joined, you were surprised to see not one, but two cheerleaders under the bleachers with you, still dressed in their uniforms. “I hope you don’t mind,” Lucina said as Severa looked you up and down. “Severa said she wanted to join in this time.”

Severa smiled at you, a glint of lust in her eyes. “Yeah, I wanted to see just what the big deal was all about.” She immediately dropped to her knees in front of you and undid your pants before pulling both them and your underwear down with one tug. Your already hard member sprung out in front of her, and her eyes went wide. “Oh, you’re already hard for us, big boy?”

As Severa wrapped her lips around your cock and started to blow you, Lucina joined her on the ground, watching in awe as you slid in and out of Severa’s mouth. When Severa had your entire length in her mouth, she gasped. “Wow, you’re pretty good, aren’t you, Severa?”

Severa moved away, letting your cock go with a proud look. “Betcha you can’t take all of him like that, Lucy.”

Lucina grabbed the base of your dick and pointed it in her direction. “I’ll take that challenge.” She looked up at you and made eye contact as she slid your entire length into her mouth all at once. You groaned at the sight and sensation, and Severa gasped, putting a hand to her chest.

“I should have known, you slut,” she spat. “Kiss me with that filthy mouth of yours.”

Lucina slowly slid her lips off your cock and turned to Severa. The girls made out on their knees in front of you for just a moment, tongues darting back and forth and with the occasional glance in your direction. After a moment, Severa broke away and hungrily clamped back onto your dick. “You can’t call me a slut when you like that cock just as much as I do,” Lucina said with a laugh, leaning in close and sloppily kissing the base of your shaft when it wasn’t in Severa’s mouth.

Severa broke off to switch places, kissing your shaft while Lucina gladly took your dick and swirled her tongue around the head. “Judging by how fucking hard he is, I think he’s more than okay with my dirty talk. Isn’t that right?”

You moaned slightly and nodded. Despite what she said, those were the last words for a moment, as Lucina and Severa shared your dick, silent except for the sounds of their lips sloppily kissing your length.

After a couple of minutes of watching in awe and trying not to burst, you said, “I want to see you two make out again,” quietly.

They wordlessly did as you asked, breaking away and grabbing each other into a passionate, sloppy kiss. You could see how into it they were, and the sight caused your cock to twitch involuntarily, which gave you an idea.

You slowly moved your cock closer, until the head was gently rubbing against Severa’s cheek. She got what you were saying loud and clear, as just enough space opened up between their mouths for you to slide in between. They didn’t miss a beat, gladly making out around the head of your cock and sending jolts of pleasure up your spine. You threw your head back and groaned, but it was only a few seconds before the girls were separating. “Don’t cum from just that,” Severa said, putting on a bratty tone. “I need you inside me, first.” She got on all fours and flipped her skirt up for you, revealing her bare ass and dripping wet pussy. “Do you like how I didn’t wear any panties for you?” She asked, wiggling her ass in the air. “I’m not normally such a slut, but I saw how you made Lucina feel, and I need to know for myself.”

“Show her how good you fucked me,” Lucina said, leaning down next to Severa, their faces hovering very close to each other.

Unable to resist, you grabbed your cock and guided it to Severa’s wet nethers. As you slowly slid inside her, she let out a long groan, capping off with a soft, “fuck,” once you were buried all the way inside her. You paused for a moment, taking in the sensation of being buried completely inside her. While you did, Lucina leaned in and kissed her softly.

“How does it feel?” She asked.

“It’s so fucking good,” Severa moaned. “Start fucking me, now!”

You weren’t one to argue. You started sliding out of her before pushing back in, building up speed and earning a moan with each thrust. Lucina watched in awe, catching Severa’s lips in a kiss every few thrusts and slowly tracing her hand down her body. Severa noticed and nodded to the ground in front of her. “Lay on the ground, Lucy,” she said. “I’m going to eat you out while he fucks me.”

Lucina’s eyes went wide and she did as she was told, laying on her back in front of Severa, legs spread wide. “You’ll have to handle the dirty talk while I’m eating your pussy,” Severa said before dipping her head down and getting to work.

The sight of Severa eating Lucina out while you fucked her encouraged you to speed up, the sound of your skin slapping against her getting louder as you went. Lucina reached up and slid her uniform top up just enough to reveal her breasts to you. “Do you like this?” She asked. “You like two cheerleaders sharing your cock and...ah, fucking you under the bleachers?”

You nodded, clamping your hands on Severa’s hips for leverage as you sped up. “Severa wants you to cum inside her,” Lucina said. “Show her just how good I felt when I begged for your hot cum inside me!”

“I’m close,” you grunted. “I’m close!”

Lucina threw her head back. “Oh, I’m close too! Will watching me cum help you? Watch my face as I cum, fuck, cum all over Severa’s tongue, and then cum inside her slutty fucking pussy! _Ah_!” Lucina arched her back and closed her eyes tight as she came, her mouth hanging open as she loudly moaned your name.

Hearing her moan your name sent you well over the edge. You hit a frantic pace as your cock unloaded inside Severa. Her walls clenched tightly around you as your orgasm brought on her own, and your moans synchronized as you came together.

When you came down from your orgasm, you slowly pulled out of Severa, watching the various juices trail out of her pussy slowly. “God, that felt so fucking good,” Severa sighed as you took a stand. Lucina and Severa followed you to their feet and leaned against you together. “I can definitely see why you sneak away so often,” Severa said. “It feels good being a slut every once in a while.”

“See? Told you,” Lucina giggled.

“But your dirty talk could really use some work, Lucy,” Severa said. “Next time, let’s practice it somewhere more comfortable. Maybe...your room?”

“Next time?” You asked, the prospect of another next time almost enough to get you ready to go again.

Lucina and Severa looked at you with devious smiles. “You think we’re going to let you go that easy?” Severa asked. “Of course there’s going to be a next time!”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
